In relevant arts, during a call involving at least one mobile phone, both of the caller party and the called party can initiatively conduct a disconnection operation (hang up) to end the call. The owner of a mobile phone who is in danger may be viciously and forcibly cut off after a call is connected, or the owner of a mobile phone may hang up wrongly at a crisis moment after the call is connected, which will lead to the disconnection of the call and therefore make it impossible to provide information for rescuers and consequentially delay precious rescue time. Moreover, as more and more elderly people start to use mobile phones, the use of mobile phones by the elderly people is always hindered by the problem that a call is hung up by the wrong press of a button by an elderly person.